Crytsal Seven
by leonspartnerdude
Summary: 11 people trapped in the nightmare who will get out Plz R
1. chapter one

My dear reviewers  
  
I was going to only accept 7 chars but I ended up accepting 10 because I found a way to fit them all in but any way here are the players  
  
Serena Liparti : a stone hearted ex soldier except to those she trusts.  
  
Liz Roudriguez: a 19 year old open minded girl with a strong heart and obsessive about cars.  
  
Raymond Mina: a skinny swat team sniper with deadly accuracy very shy but respectable  
  
Mark Dobbs: a noble a very handsome man who is trying to get through college as a security officer.  
  
Morrigan Valiant: the sexy fox but don't get fooled she works out and has been on her own she funny and outgoing and she is very secretive.  
  
Darren James Hale: an insecure 18 year old with a strong cents to help those who can't help themselves.  
  
Skyler Sobel: the man who looks like a punk he is funny shy and loves to rock he cares about others and is always thinking his way out of situations.  
  
Jason Storm: he is tough he's tough and he likes to kick ass what else do you want from an ex army luitenat who can use all weapons and his fist with deadly iffecaincy.  
  
Esther Anderson: a sweet loving girl if you can break through the wall she puts up around herself.  
  
Taylor Corinthos: a woman that recently quite swat has a fire temper and a razor sharp tunge but a good person to have at your back.  
  
Sen: the man that helps are heroes through their adventure mysterious and calm he appears and disappears he lets nothing slip and makes them wonder what his motives are a enigma indeed.  
  
Those are the players I thank you for your help and the first chapter should be up tomorrow thank you and I hope you have a nice day and I wish to warn you that to characters will die in this story and I'm not sure which two will die good day and plz when the story is up R&R.  
  
Ps. Oh and sorry for the grammer I will work on that 


	2. the begining

Dear readers  
  
I thank you for your help and support of my story and I hope you will like it I also would like to ask what is an M249 I have played every game except the remakes of re 2 and re 3 I admit I never got every single weapon so if someone could email me with this I would appreciate it thank you and on with the fic.  
  
Asgrad military prison 0300 July, 8, 2003  
  
The man sat in his cell playing cards he has been in for 3 years for hitting a superior officer and he still had 6 years to go, he put down the ace of clubs, he once was a respected army lutenit a master of hand to hand combat and every light and heavy weapon in the us arsenal that all came tumbling down however when a general challenged him to fight when the both were drunk and well the general lost and had to have is face rebuilt, he snapped out of memory lane when he heard footsteps and voices.  
  
The guard walked next to the man with the black trench coat and hat on, " that's strange" thought the guard "its 120 degrees out and he wears all that clothing isn't hot, and how did he manage to get general Fargin to sign the prisnors release papers" the pair stopped outside of cell #221 the prisoner looked up at the guard and the strangely dressed man in front of his cell the guard put his key in the hole and opened the door "what" says the prisoner  
  
The guard looked up at him and says" Jason Storm your free to go"  
  
Jason looked up surprised "h..h.o..w.w"  
  
The guard shrugged " I don't know ask this man when you get out"  
  
Two hours later outside the prison  
  
Jason Storm breathed fresh air for the first time in 3 years he looked back at the prison and spits, he looks up after a second and sees the man the got him out of that hell hole and walks over to him.  
  
"Well I suppose I should be thanking you" the man just looked ahead and smiled and then said  
  
" I was hoping for your help in a little affair I have going"  
  
" what!! I just got out of prison for Christ sake"  
  
" and who got you out may I ask" replied the man  
  
Jason frowned  
  
"That's right and I can just as easily get you back in"  
  
"but" " all I ask is one little favor and I'm out of your hair so what do you say"  
  
" fine what do I have to do"  
  
the man smiles and says "just go to Arleen city the rest will be revealed" and he turned to leave  
  
"wait who are you"  
  
the man turns and tosses something to Jason who catches it, it's a handgun  
  
Jason's eyes narrow " what is this for"  
  
" you might need it"  
  
he looks down at the gun and back up to see no one there he frowns and calls a taxi  
  
" where to" says the cab driver  
  
" take me to the nearest airport"  
  
"you got it".  
  
The man in black smiles as he sees Jason Storm get in the taxi and leave for the airport " all the pieces are falling into place". His smirk deepens.  
  
Well my brain is busted but I will go on I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the actual story and the next chapter will be up when I'm damn good and ready thank you for your support and good day. 


	3. the meeting

My dear reviewers  
  
Hey wassup enjoy the fic  
  
The sky was cloudy and gave of a dark complexion a sign of bad things to come, but all of this went completely unnoticed by the college student sleeping blissfully unaware of the dangers lurking right outside her door she was dreaming happy dreams of  
  
( the race car speed down the track miles ahead of the others she could see the finish line victory was about to be hers when... bleep bleep) she woke to the rotten instrument called a alarm she quickly got out of bed and pulled up her pants ( no she was not naked she was in a boxers and a shirt god don't think like that) she stopped and looked outside the window  
  
"hmm looks like rain today" ten minutes later she was walking down the hall of the dorm building she noticed that the halls were strangely deserted for a college to be honest it kind of freaked her out,  
  
she laughed nervously " hehe.. well it seems everybody must be sick maybe there will be no classes today"  
  
"yeah right" said the nasty reasonable corner of her mind " what are the chances that all the students would get sick a the same time"  
  
"yeah it was kind of a stupid thought" she thought to herself suddenly her thoughts where interrupted by a very loud scream from the door next to her she immeaditly went in to help the occupant she opened the door and froze, the occupant of the door was lying on the floor with her face being eaten off by another person,  
  
"what the hell"  
  
then the creature turned and a huge chunk of flesh fell out of his mouth it slowly got up and started walking towards the girl  
  
" stop!! stay back!!" she started to back out the door and into the hall way  
  
the creature continued to follow here until she bumped into the emergency exit she immeaditly turned the knob only to see a man with a gun pointing strait at her head  
  
"WAIT!!!!" she cries  
  
"get down!!!" he says imeadditly  
  
she drops down and the men puts a bullet into the creatures head it drops down and blood flows out onto the ground.  
  
"what the hell was that thing" cries the girl  
  
the man looks down at her and replies " the best way I can describe these things are zombies"  
  
"I'm gonna" she says suddenly and leans over and all of last nights cafeteria food goes all over the floor,  
  
he leans in a holds her head steady as she throws up  
  
"thanks" she says meekly  
  
"no sweat " he replies smiling "but you might want to change your cloths" he says smirking  
  
she invents a new shade of red as she looks down and sees a huge wet spot in between her legs, she goes into the next room while she picks a shirt and some bellbottom pants out the room he stands guard at the door , meanwhile she is grumbling to herself " well that was a great first impression" she says to herself " I almost get killed and then I puke and pee myself I bet he thinks I'm some kind of weirdo" she comes out of the room a minute later and he turns around and says  
  
" well are we all better now"  
  
she nods "yup"  
  
"good here"  
  
he tosses her a handgun with three clips  
  
" see the little knob turn it right to shut off the safety"  
  
"ok.umm by they way whats your name"  
  
" its Mark.Mark Dobbs"  
  
" mine is Liz Roudriguez"  
  
"well Liz lets get going I don't want to dwell to long"  
  
" right mark"  
  
the walk out the door and into a nightmare neither of them would ever forget.  
  
Well how was that more to come I promise just keep R&R and I will keep writing thank you and good day. 


	4. the meeting part two

Dear reviewers  
  
I thank you for your support and now I have to put a disclaimer on the fic or I can get sued so here its I don't own RESIDNT EVIL so lay off  
  
thank you and on with the fic hurray.  
  
Mark and Liz walked down the street gun held at the ready examining there surroundings the came down to main street and looked around the didn't see anything interesting but they saw the most glorious sight to behold to their eyes it was a burger king still with smoke pouring out the top which means  
  
"FOOD!!!" they both cried in unison and imeaditlly forgot all caution as the ran over to burger king and through open the door and smelled the delicious aroma of fast food  
  
"well" says mark " lets look for what we want to eat and meet back at the counter turn your safety off just in case"  
  
"alright" she replies and heads of towards the back while he heads towards the freezer  
  
meanwhile outside on the roof across from burger king two people sat and watched as mark and Liz entered the burger king one of them leaned back and started to smoke a cigarette,  
  
"so" says the one with a cigarette " should we warn them"  
  
the other grins and says " if the get out of there will help them out"  
  
the other one takes a puff and says "whatever".  
  
Liz walked down the narrow passage between the fryers and stoves she thought " well so far I found a bunch of fries and a moldy hamburger life is go..ahhhh" she cries out in surprise as something bumps up against her leg she looks down and sees a ball its seems to come out of the managers office she walks out towards the office.  
  
"hello" she says peering into the office she reels back suddenly as she sees a little girl rocking back and forth  
  
the little girl looks up I eyes full of sadness " are you cold" she asks  
  
Liz walks in and kneels down and says" "no are you"  
  
"I'm always cold" says the girl  
  
Liz says " would you like to come with us and leave this place.  
  
The girl looks down and doesn't say anything  
  
"well do you"  
  
silence  
  
"come with us please"  
  
suddenly the girl shakes violently and foam starts shooting out of her mouth followed by a gush of blood she falls over and her skin rips of and reveals a silver coat of fluid like substance she grows and starts to stand up.  
  
CLIFFHANGER GOD I'M EVIL HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA...well that was an evegarating chapter and don't worry there will be more action and longer chapters just be patient I know there is a lot of talking going on but it will get better Keep R&R and I will keep typing ( god my hands hurt the pains I go through for you people sheesh) thanks and goodbye . 


	5. horror and meeting new friends

Hello readers  
  
Enjoy the fic  
  
Liz stared in horror as the creature closed in on her not moving to attack but Liz was so scared that she turned and ran out the door and slammed it shut behind her she stood there panting until she felt something touch her snickers she looked down to see a puddle of silver liquid oozing out from under the door she lets out a blood curdling scream.  
  
Mark walked out of the freezer with a hamburger stuff when he heard liz scream he drew his gun and ran down the corridor he turned the corner and saw Liz firing a her pistol at a silvery creature putting huge round holes in its head and they just healed right back up he lifted up his gun and fired a shot directly in the middle of the head blowing its head to pieces as he stood there watching the thing fall over and blood spill out unto the Floor he walked over and kicked the thing  
  
"what the hell is that thing" he says  
  
she stands there shakin but dertimend and relpies" I don't know but we should probably get out of here pronto"  
  
"agreed" he replies and they turn around and starts to walk away then the stop when the hear a slythering sound and the see the headless monster get up and stands as a new head grows on its shoulders and its arm shoots at the pair more pricislly at mark its arm talking on a more of a sharpened stake shape certainlly going the impale him Liz sees this a jumps in front of it she closes her eyes and braces her self except nothing happens she sees the monsters arm in front of her stoped and not moving forward but not reatreting  
  
she wispers back at him " walk behind me and out the door I will cover you"  
  
"But"  
  
"no buts just do it"  
  
"ok he walks behind her out the door and she stands a moment before walking balkwards keeping her eye on the monster as it follows her out the door the stop in the parking lot knowing they could run for it but she would get them, they stood there until the noticed a little red dot on its head  
  
"get down!!" yells mark as he tackles her on to he ground the looked up as several shots rang out and the monster jerked and fell to piecies, they lay there and stared at he corpes mark breathed a sigh of relief and put his head down and breathed again and relaxed  
  
Liz coughed nervously  
  
Mark looked down and noticed quite suddnely that the place were he had placed his head was right in between her breasts the both shot apart and both blushed a horrible crimson There blush only deepend when the heard somone luaghing the looked and saw man sitting on the curve and a woman on a light post a large sniper rifle leaning against her shoulder she was laughing to "whats so funny!!!" the Mark and Liz yelled at the same time still blushing  
  
"nothin" said the man through luaghs he sundennly he got up and walked over to the body parts and pulled out a colt and shot the pieces until the were particles in the wind he turned and saw a piece of it fall down a sewer drain  
  
"shit" he says and wirls around and has a big grin on his face and says " so whats are butiful couple's names today  
  
"my name is mark dobbs"  
  
"and my name is Liz Roudriguez"  
  
he bows and says " my name is Skyler Sobel and this is my lovely assistant Taylor Corinthos  
  
"ASSISTANT MY ASS!!!" she yells " I'M THE ONE WHO SAVED YOUR ASS FROM THAT GIANT SPIDER SO SHUT YOUR FRICKIN MOUTH" she yells hotheadlly  
  
Skyler says" well we might as well stay togather strength in numbers right"  
  
"Yup" the all agree and the take a side alley to the next horror.  
  
The secreatry of defense watched the young assasin before him and says " the united states has a job and it needs to be don in orderlly fashion ok"  
  
"Yes sir" repies the assaissen "who is my target"  
  
"your target is a man known as sen anybody that gets in your way is expendable the target si in Arleen city so get to it" "yes sir" she immeaditly leaves  
  
the secratery sat for a minute and thought well that's to problems down in one blow he luaghs and picks up the phone.  
  
Well how was that please R&R thank you a good day 


End file.
